fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
FAN OF THE YEAR 2017
FAN OF THE YEAR 2017 is new quizshow in New-Generation TV Show Moderators #Toadsworth (7 Jan 2017-11 Feb 2018 1 year) #Rosalina (11 Feb 2017, 4 Mar 2017, 11 Mar 2017, 1 Apr-8 Apr 2017, 10 Jun 2017 5 months) Competitors/Challengers FAN OF THE YEAR 2017 Qualifer-Round FINAL Red meaning Eliminated , Yellow meaning became King/Queen of FAN OF THE YEAR 2017 How to play and how to register in FAN OF THE YEAR 2017 Register *Type your name, Occupation , Ages *Type your subjects for what do you like *Type your "be crazy about..." do you like *Send on fanoftheyear@gmail.com (Sorry is fanon) How to play? #3 Seconds ##Toadsworth will read questions,show the pictures and Etc. ##Competitors must answer from Question on 3 Seconds ##Who correct will be qualifed ##Who wrong will be eliminated #Q&A ##Toadsworth/Rosalina will read questions to everyone (VTR,Shadows,Zooms and others) ##Competitors can analyze answer from the Questions ##Competitors can open set of the answers If you want... (FAN OF THE YEAR Qualifer Round only) #Jigsaw ##Competitors can select number of jigsaw from 1-25 ##Competitors must answer If don't want to select avalible Numbers #Property ##Competitors can select number of Properties from 1-5 (1-6 on 2002-2008) ##Same as Q&A Episodes *EP.1 Orchestra *EP.2 Alicia Keys *EP.3 Germany National Football Team *EP.4 Bundesliga *EP.5 Nature World *EP.6 Turkish Foods *EP.7 King Popes *EP.8 Suraphol Sombatcharoen *EP.9 Walt Disney *EP.10 Masked Rider (Part 1) *EP.11 Masked Rider (Part 2) *EP.12 Demons *EP.SP1 15th Years FAN OF THE YEAR Part 1 *EP.SP2 15th Years FAN OF THE YEAR Part 2 *EP.SP3 15th Years FAN OF THE YEAR Part 3 *EP.SP4 15th Years FAN OF THE YEAR Part 4 *EP.13 Kingdom of Prussia *EP.14 Cold War *EP.15 USA *EP.16 MARVEL Comics *EP.17 Arsenal *EP.18 Horror Movies *EP.19 Volleyball *EP.20 Calcio Serie A *EP.21 Roman Empire *EP.22 President of USA *EP.23 British History *EP.24 British Boxers *EP.25 Copa Libertadores *EP.26 Titanic *EP.27 High Schools *EP.28 Universities in UK *EP.SP5 Before Qualifer Round #1 *EP.SP6 Before Qualifer Round #2 *EP.SP7 Before Qualifer Round #3 *EP.29 Qualifier Round Week 1 *EP.30 Qualifier Round Week 2 *EP.31 Qualifier Round Week 3 *EP.32 Qualifier Round Week 4 *EP.33 Qualifier Round Week 5 *EP.34 Qualifier Round Week 6 *EP.35 Qualifier Round Week 7 *EP.36 Qualifier Round Week 8 *EP.37 Qualifier Round Week 9 *EP.38 Qualifier Round Week 10 *EP.39 Qualifier Round Week 11 *EP.40 Qualifier Round Week 12 *EP.41 Qualifier Round Final Week *EP.42 FINAL Week 1 *EP.43 FINAL Week 2 *EP.44 FINAL Week 3 *EP.45 FINAL Week 4 *EP.46 FINAL Week 5 *EP.47 FINAL Week 6 *EP.48 FINAL Week 7 *EP.49 FINAL Live Bowser VS Peach Trivia *FAN OF THE YEAR 2017 is 16th Season of FAN OF THE YEAR Since 2001 *Main rules is the same of FAN OF THE YEAR 2007-2008 *Peach is the second female became Queen of FAN OF THE YEAR 2017 (From the first Rosalina in FAN OF THE YEAR 2016) *Mario was the first King of the FAN OF THE YEAR 2001,2003,2005,2006 *Sonic was became King of the FAN OF THE YEAR 2002,2008 *Bowser was the first villain became King of the FAN OF THE YEAR 2004 *Shadow was became King of the FAN OF THE YEAR 2007 *Moderators have 4 moderators is Toadsworth (2006-Present), Rosalina (2017), Espio (2001-2005,2006,2007-2008) and Rouge (Apr 2012-Jul 2012,Aug 2013,2014) Category:Fan TV Shows Category:2017 Category:2018